PROJECT SUMMARY ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core oversees the Diabetes Research Center (the Diabetes Research and Training Center) missions of excellence in inter- and multidisciplinary research across the translational spectrum. This includes oversight of the training and development of new diabetes investigators though a Pilot & Feasibility grant program, and enhancing, enriching and increasing awareness of diabetes and diabetes-related issues in the greater Chicago area and nationally through the Enrichment Program. Our outreach programs extend to patients with diabetes and to the physicians that care for them. The DRTC is an integral part of the Division of Biological Sciences at the University of Chicago, as well as the diabetes community throughout the Chicagoland area. The line of authority for the DRTC leads directly for the Dean of the Biological Sciences at the University of Chicago, Dean Kenneth S. Polonsky, who is responsible for selecting the Director. The DRTC consists of a Director (Graeme I. Bell) and an Associate Director (Louis H. Philipson) who are responsible for the day-to-day and longer- term administration, coordination and evaluation of Center activities. They are aided by the Biomedical Research Advisory Committee comprised of Directors of the Biomedical Research Cores, and Pilot & Feasibility and Enrichment Programs, and Steering Committee composed of the Chief's of the Sections of Endocrinology, Diabetes & Metabolism at the University of Chicago (Ronald N. Cohen), Northwestern University (Joseph Bass) and the University of Illinois at Chicago (Brian T. Layden). The administrative structure also includes an Internal Advisory Board comprised of Dean Polonsky as well as the Directors of the Chicago Center for Diabetes Translation Research (Marshall Chin), the Digestive Diseases Research Core Center (Eugene Chang) and the Institute for Translational Medicine/CTSA (Julian Solway) to facilitate integration of these NIH-funded programs. The Administrative Core is also assisted in its duties by an External Advisory Board comprised of four investigators who are leaders in the field of diabetes research: Domenico Accili (Columbia University), Charles F. Burant (University of Michigan), John B. Buse (University of North Carolina) and Steven E. Kahn (University of Washington). In summary, the Administrative Core provides leadership, strategic and programmatic vision, oversight and management of a program that fosters collaboration, synergy and excellence in diabetes research.